the life of rageandlove kurama story part 11
by Rageandlovelaveen
Summary: whatev.


"Avi, what are you doing?" Red asked me. jeez, does always need to know everything? "Since you must heknow, I'm gonna make you watch I'll my fave youtubers and all my fave youtube videos! Like Shane Dawson andChrisCrocker!" I exclaimed. "Chris Crocker? Thats soundsslightly familiar." Redtold me. "You probably heard of his video leave britney a great video, almost everyones heard about orseen it." I explained. "Thats probably why then." red said. "Well, since you haven't seen it how bout I show it to you?" I said. "Sure." Red replied. I put the video on. Red looked confused as he watched the video. I enjoyed spending time with red. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because I enjoyed having a freind besides Dames. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Dames. He's my best freind. He's practically my brother. But, for some reason, I loved hanging out with red. As the video came to an end I looked at red and said, "Soooooo, Whadya think?" "It was... Different." Red replied. "I love Chris Crocker He's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in, despite the fact that so many people are fucking assholes and say shit about him." I said. I was very strong about the subject, seeing as some of my freinds were gay or bi and I myself am bi. "I see... May I ask you a question?" Red asked me. "Sure." I replied. "Ummm... Well... Are you a ummm... Gay?" Red finally asked. "I'm bisexual... Why do you ask?" I questioned. just curious."Red replied. "I think I should be getting home now." Red said. I sighed,"Fine." I put my computer back in my computer bag and grabbed my stuff and red and I walked over to my motorcycle and left. I dropped red off at his house and said goodbye and went to the arcade untilten then I went home. I walked into my house to see none other then Dames laying on my bed in nothing but boxers on top of some hot chick wearing nothing but her panties and bra. The girl was obviously drunk and Dames was obviously taking advantage of that. But why on my bed? "DAMES! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DRUNK BITCH ON MY FUCKING BED!" I yelled. Dames shot up and immediately got off the girl. "Hi. My names cyndy. Wanna join?" the girl who had recently been under slurred. "Sure, why not? You mind if I join, Dames?" I asked. I really am a slut. "A threesome? I guess." Dames replied. Dames sat down at the end of the bed as I took my shirt off and my shorts and got ontop pf the girl. She tryed to sit up but I pushed her back down and kissed her. I kissed down her neck to her breasts. I sucked on one and massaged the other one. Dames started to suck and kiss my neck and I moaned. I took off my bra and panties as did cyndy. Dames began to suck my breasts and I moaned like crazy. I stopped playing with cyndy's breasts and got up off her and Dames got on top off her. He took his boxers off and began to thrust into cyndy and she moaned. "Oh! Yeah! Yeah! I'm gonna cum!" Cyndy yelled as she came. Cyndy was breathing hard and grabbed the beer by the bed and gulped it down. Dames got off of her. Suddenly, Cyndy wasn't looking to got up and ran to the bathroom. I could hear puking from my bathroom. After about five minutes it stopped so I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I opened the door to see Cyndy passed out on the floor. Dames walked up beside me and looked at Cyndy. Then grabbed a bottle of vodka and threw it to me and grabbed another one and began to gulp it down. I did the same. Soon there were two empty vodka bottles, five empty beers, and two drunk seventeen year olds naked on making out. "Just cuz she's asleep don't mean we couldn't have sex still." I slurred. Dames began to suck on my neck, causing me to moan and leaving a hickey and then sucking on my breasts. He used his free hand to my clit and stuck three fingers in. I moaned as he thrusted his fingers in and out of my clit. "ahhhh! I'm gonna cum!" I yelled. Right before I came he removed his fingers and stuck his tongue in and swallowed my fluids as I came. I then pushed him down and licked the tip of his cock. Dames moaned loudly and I hiccupped. I started to suck his cock and he moaned loudly. "Oh! Oh! Yeah! Oh! Ahhh!" Dames yelled as he came in my mouth. He pushed me off of him and got on top of me. "Ready bitch?" Dames asked smirking. "Only if you are, bitch." I replied. Dames thrusted into me hard and began pumping in and out of me fast. This continued for four hours until we both passed out from exhaustion and alcohol poisoning. 


End file.
